Drunk
by Klonoa
Summary: Yugi got Yami drunk at a party and well strange things happened.


****

Drunk

One-shot

Yami: I can't believe you agreed into doing this!

K: KaTyA really wanted me to. This happened on a Friday night at my house on November 22, 2002.

Yami: Oh Ra. What did I do to deserve this? I can't even remember what happened.

Yugi: Read please. *Grins*

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I'll kill you Jounouchi!"

"Aaahhhh!"

Jounouchi wanted a party but instead of his place he invited everyone to Klonoa's and she was suppose to have one, so now she's trying to kill him.

"It's just a party!" Jounouchi shouted back at Klonoa who had a really big knife in hand.

"Only a party?! My parents will kill me!" she screamed running even faster.

Jounouchi was about to pass Seto but he grabbed Jounouchi by the back of his shirt collar.

"I'll punish him," Seto looked down at Jou grinning and with a shadow casting over his face, which made Jounouchi whimper.

Klonoa stopped and still had a grip on the knife, "No you wouldn't you'd just be doing… stuff."

Seto shrugged, "Knock him out then I'll do something you'll appreciate."

She looked thoughtful for a while then she hit Jounouchi with the side of the large knife. Seto began dragging Jounouchi to a room.

"My room on the right! If you go into my parent's room I'll murder you!" she called as Seto slammed the door to her room.

She walked to a couch and fell on it, then spotted Yugi and Yami in the kitchen with twenty bottles on the table.

"What is in it aibou?" Yami picked up a bottle examining it.

"Umm… it's chocolate," Yugi said reading the label that said chocolate alcohol. (K: I accidentally had something like that. Yuck.)

Yami's eyes lit up, "Chocolate?"

Yugi have a nervous smile, "Yeah. Try some."

Yami blinked at the awkward smile then shrugged, beginning to open a bottle.

*Later*

They had a drinking contest to see who drinks the most bottles; there were sixteen empty ones. Yugi had one and the rest were Yami's.

Klonoa opened her eyes and saw Yami on the table singing 'Reckless Fire' horribly. (K: Reckless Fire is from an anime and I listen to it a lot so it was stuck in Yami's head.) She turned he head and saw Malik and Ishtar both going into the bathroom. She sighed thinking she had to clean the bathroom as well as her room.

She turned back to the kitchen in time to see Yami fall off the table.

"Hey Yugi!" she called from the couch.

Yugi looked up, "Huh?"

"Where's the target practice woman?"

"In the cellar," he answered then tried to help Yami up.

*In the cellar*

"Mmm mmm mmm!"

Anzu was tied up with Jounouchi's old sock in her mouth. (K: Eww. How'd Yugi get a hold of that?)

*Back upstairs*

"Okay. Then where's Mai and Otogi (Duke)?"

"I think Mai's downstairs watching TV and Otogi's in the computer room," Yugi pulled Yami into a chair.

"Right and Mokuba's at my friend's house…… is Yami foaming at the mouth?" Klonoa sat up.

Yugi looked at Yami then nodded, "Yep."

Suddenly Yami crawled onto the table and dropped his pants leaving his boxers with little pyramids on.

Klonoa and Yugi's eyes widen then Yugi started drooling.

Bakura and Ryou were walking up the stairs and saw Yami swaying a lot.

"What's with him?" Bakura asked.

"Sillence tumbrubber I's phamrow and yous do wat I's say," Yami slurred, pointing at Bakura.

Bakura stood there unblinking, "Who got him drunk?"

"Umm…" Yugi looked at the fish.

Klonoa sighed, "Himself."

"Well good for him, moron," he muttered the last word.

"And you're cleaning my room and bathroom."

Bakura gave her an insane look, "No way."

"Unless you want people to know your problem," she grinned.

"Damn. I hate women," just as he said that a remote hit him in the face, knocking him out.

"Nice aim," Ryou said dragging Bakura to the love seat.

"Hes go down," Yami got off the table then he gave a wide smile to Yugi.

"Yami?" Yugi looked at him cautiously.

"Aiboo wes play gam play tag," with that said he raced out the door and out of the house.

"Oh crap he can still run even when he's drunk," Klonoa got off the couch and grabbed her jacket.

Yugi shrugged and raced after Yami with Klonoa following.

*Some where on the street*

Klonoa's friend's aunt was sitting on the steps of her house then she heard screaming.

Suddenly a boy with odd hair and no pants came streaking by then another boy with the same hair ran by yelling then a girl ran by and waved at her, which she waved back to.

"That girl gets stranger and stranger," K's F's aunt shook her head.

*Park at baseball game*

Yami went streaking through the field when a baseball almost hit him.

He turned to the pitcher with his sennen eye burning on his forehead. He grinned, taking out a couple of cards.

The cards glowed and Silver Fang and Louise (Japanese name of Beaver Warrior) were now standing in front of Yami. 

"Attack them my pretties!" Yami said not slurring any more.

The monsters sweatdropped but did what he said and started attacking people, killing some in the process. (K: Namely people I hate.)

Yami crackled like an insane scientist then he looked like a deer caught in front of headlights when he heard Yugi screaming his name.

He ran around in circles, wailing and then he ran down an alley.

Yugi and Klonoa stopped trying to catch their breaths.

"How will we find him now?" Yugi said watching his D. M. killing people.

"I think I know where but first you stop Silver Fang while I get Louise."

Yugi nodded. 

*Later in jail*

"I told you he'd be here Yugi," Klonoa said as Yugi ran to one of the cells and gripping bars.

Yami looked up and smile at Yugi. "Aibou have you met Kyle?"

Yugi looked at Yami strangely and decided. To use their link since a cop was watching.

/Who? /

//Kyle he's right there. //

/I don't' see anyone. /

//He's a giant talking bottle. He's really nice. //

Yugi sweatdropped, then began banging his head on the bars.

Klonoa walked over to Yugi and whispered, "What'd he say?"

Yugi stopped and hung his head; "His new friend is Kyle the giant talking bottle."

Klonoa blinked, "That's it I'm getting out of here."

Suddenly there was an explosion they all looked over and saw a hole in the wall of Yami's cell.

"Great idea Kyle," Yami said to the air next to him then jumped out the hole.

Yugi was about to say something but Klonoa grabbed his arm, dragging him out of there.

"Let's just let him work it off we'll pick him up later," she let go of his arm and went into the car she 'borrowed' from her brother.

"Okay," Yugi sulked in his seat.

*Next Morning*

Yami groaned.

"Hey Yami."

Yami opened an eye and saw his aibou watching him.

"Where am I aibou? Why does my head hurt?"

"You're on the couch and I'm not… sure about your head," Yugi answered.

Yami looked down, "Where are my pants?"

"You took them off."

"Oh." Yami blinked then they heard grumbling from the bathroom. "What was that?"

"Bakura cleaning the bathroom," Yugi pulled a blanket over Yami and he smiled in appreciation.

"Get out!" Yugi and Yami looked up and saw Seto and Jounouchi thrown out of Klonoa's room.

"So what happened last night aibou?" Yami asked closing his eyes.

Yugi shifted from foot to foot, "You don't want to know."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: O____O that's what happened?!

K: Yeah.

Yami: -____- aibou?

Yugi: Well it did say chocolate.

Yami: I can never be mad at you.

Yugi: ^__^

K: Wait. I feel like I'm forgetting something.

*Cellar*

Anzu: Mmm mmm mmm!"

*Back*

Yugi: I don't think so.

K: Okay.


End file.
